Age of the Dead
by TheNewJerseyian
Summary: As a new dawn approaches, so does a new age. The Age of the Dead! Bob and his friends try to stay alive in this new world... and human!
1. Default Chapter

Age of the Dead  
by The New Jeseryian 

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, but I do own a copy of Resident Evil 1 for Gamecube.

Chapter 1: It all Begins...

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING AMERICA!"

"Ugh." I woke up as my clock radio turned itself on... to a morning talk show.

"It's a beautiful morning! Warm too! High temperat-"

"Shut up." I said as I slapped the "Off" button. God, these talk show hosts are too cheerful. Someone ought to slap 'em in the face once in awhile. If Uncle Will was here, he'd be able to wake me up, but he had to go to New York City last week while he ditched me in this crummy little town called Closter. Well, it's not that bad, considering it's got the most stores in our area. It was 7:50, and I'd have to get to school by 8:10. I'd be in a place I hate for 7 hours, walk home, make food, do homework, watch TV... Well, no use just lying here talking about it. I got up, fixed my breakfast, ate it, washed up, and got dressed. As I stepped out of my house, my best friend James pulled up.

"Yo, Bob! Need a lift?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"No prob." James unlocked the passenger door and I got in.

"Take the long way. I need to study for Benson's chemistry test."

"Man, you gotta study more. If you were like me, you'd-" Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream broke through the quiet suburban air. "What the hell?" The scream had come from the downtown area.

"Let's roll." I said as James accelerated, to about 30 MPH, since his car was a crappy, old Chevy Nova. As soon as we got there, we were shocked. There were bodies and blood all over the sidewalks. Some people were running, because they were being chased by others in blood-stained clothes. They appeared to be shuffling and moaning.

"Oh my God..." James and I both knew what it was even though it didn't seem possible. We had seen too many movies, and video games, and we discussed what we should do in case it actually happened. Zombies.

"G- g- get us out of here!" I yelled. James put the pedal to the metal... forward. "No you idiot! The other way!"

"Sorry." James make a quick U-turn and drove off in the other direction. "So. What now?"


	2. Chapter 2: Stayin' Alive Stayin' Alive

Chapter 2: Stayin' Alive... Stayin' Alive...

"OK, first, we need guns. The gun shop is our first priority. Next, we need food. Rob the super market. After that, we should get some boards, nailgun, and batteries. Then, we'll head for my apartment. It's on the fourth floor, so we should be safe for awhile. There's the gun shop," I pointed. James pulled over and we got out of the car and into the store. There was a big sign that said "Closed".

"Great," James said, "How do we get in?" I picked up a concrete block on the ground and chucked it at the biggest window. It shattered into a million pieces.

"That's how. Let's go." We climbed through the window.

This is stupid, I thought to myself, none of us have fired a gun before, what makes us think we can now? Ooooh, wait. Is that a Remington? I tried picked it off the shelf, but it was latched onto the shelf. Duh, I thought, What kind of gun store leaves guns unlocked?

"Catch," I turned just as James tossed me a set of keys from behind the store counter. I caught it, and unlocked the Remington. I unlocked the ammo case, took off my backpack, ditched all my school books, and shoved as many 12-guage shell boxes in. James had decided to take an scoped .22 hunting rifle, .22 shells, and a Berreta. I quickly scanned the pistol shelves and grabbed a Berreta and a few clips. There was a huge load of 9mm shells on the shelf. I opened it, and threw as many as I could in. James ran over and took the leftover. Damn, I thought, this pack weighs a crapload now.

"OK, let's get the hell out of here," I said. We both climbed out the window and headed for James's car, but at least 5 zombies were shumbling around the parking lot. "Shoot them!" I yelled and I put 3 bullets into the head of one with my Berreta. James nailed the rest with a few shots, and we both jumped in his Chevy Nova. "Turn on the radio." James flicked the radio on during a news announcement.

"Many cities in the United States are reporting large crowds of people who seem to be attacking anyone who crosses their paths. Religious groups are calling it the Armageddon. Be advised that there is no official statement from the government. However, stay in your homes, making sure all doors and windows are securely locked and shut. Avoid attempts to reach friends and loved ones. Also-"

"Oh my God! Look out!" I screamed. James swerved to avoid hitting a fat ass zombie. He lost control and we crashed into a mailbox.

"Ah, fuck." James kicked his door open, and dragged me out. We had crashed in the busiest part of Closter, and we were screwed if we didn't get off the streets. "Quick! Into that alley!" We barreled down the alley to find that it was a dead end.

"Oh crap." We turned to face the oncoming zombies. "We're goners."

"Hey!" Someone shouted from above our heads. James and I looked up to see Brad, a kid from our school, throw down a rope ladder from a fire escape. Next to him was Tanya from school. She was holding a scoped .358 magnum. Thank God. James went up the ladder first, while Tanya and I held the zombies at bay. When James was finally up, I fired my last shell and barreled up the ladder. Brad yanked the ladder back up just as a zombie tried to grab it. It was my gym teacher, Mr. Bostich.

"Thanks for the help, man," I told Brad. "And great shooting."

"Thanks," Tanya replied. "So, what now? I'm almost out of shells for the .358, and those moving corpses will be on us in a few minutes."

"By the way, where are we?" James asked.

"We're on top of PC World. The store's been overrun, and there's no way out."

"I have an idea," I said. "But it's risky." 


End file.
